Change of Heart
by The Orange Knight
Summary: A taxi, an old enemy, and a friendship Valentine's Day. . .Grevie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm usually a Big Time Rush writer but I started watching this show and decided to give it a shot. I'm stuck on what to call this pairing. Should we call them Grevie? If this catches on, you all heard it from here first. ;)

In other news, this is dedicated to _stacey890 _who is one of my great friends and kind of suggested this. So if you guys want me to do a one-shot, PM me and I will!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Stevie would have been fine if she hadn't stopped to buy more hamster food for Elise. She could only blame herself for her lack of intelligent friends. In her defense she hadn't really believed that they'd leave her alone in the store if she took more than two minutes. But now here she was, standing alone on the side of the curve, waiting for a taxi to come pick her up.<p>

Stevie hugged her jacket closer to her as a chilly breeze shifted through the air. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw the yellow taxi coming her way as she raised her hand to signal it.

"Thank god. . ." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door and slid in. She mentally sighed when she her a familiar giggle from the other end of the cab.

"You look awful!"

Stevie turned her head to be met with the innocent – yet judgmental face of one of the "perfs", Grace.

"What do you want, Grace?" Stevie asked. "I'm not in the mood."

Grace giggled and pulled her pink purse to her lap, digging through it. "Look what I got. It's a puppy!" The blonde stated, beaming brightly.

Stevie shook her head. "It's just a picture of one."

"Yes, but my grandma sent it to me, so it really is special. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Grace suddenly looked down. "Molly didn't like it. She said I needed to get my head in the game, but I didn't know what game we were playing so she left without me. . ."

Stevie, being as tough as she is, felt sorry for Grace. "Why are you even friends with her?"

Grace shrugged. "She makes me feel special. . .and perfect."

"You do realize that no one likes you guys, right?"

"People like me!" Grace exclaimed, eyes wide. "Besides, they're just tots ridic."

Stevie shuddered. "Please don't say those words. They make me want to vomit."

"Sorry." The rest of the ride was silent until Grace had an idea. "Why don't you be my friend?"

She looked so hopeful that Stevie didn't really know how to respond. Did she want to be her friend? No, not really. Did she need more friends?

. . .Maybe.

"Why do you want to be my friend? You hate me, remember?"

Grace waved a hand at her. "I only hate you because Molly tells me to."

"Don't you still want to be a perf?"

"Yep!" Grace nodded furiously, smile staying on her face the whole time.

Stevie sighed. "You can't be my friend _and _be a perf, Grace."

"Maybe we can be friends in secret. What are you doing on Valentine's day?"

"Why?" Stevie asked uneasily.

"Because Molly has a date and I kind of like Nelson." Grace blushed. "Maybe you could help me get a date with him. You could let me borrow your closet and you can borrow some of my stuff. Oh, and we can to each other's nails and hair. Yay, this is going to be fun!" She clapped excitedly and started plugging Stevie's phone information into her own pink phone.

Stevie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>So, eh. Wasn't that good but I'm trying to get a feel for these characters. So review and let me know what you think? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I decided to make this into a fic instead of just a one shot. By request. The chapters will be short compared to the chapters of my BTR stories but only because I haven't gotten a feel for these characters yet. As soon as they start to talk to me, they'll be longer. Right now? Grace keeps telling me to make her help Stevie. . .We'll see where this goes. Thanks to _JaylaHeart__, __Poison Black Holly__, Stevie Baskara_ and _Loopy One_ for reviewing.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Stevie never imagined she'd be here. Here at this very spot.<p>

The "perfs" bathroom.

"Why am I here?" She nervously asked the bubbly blonde standing next to her.

Grace gave an exasperated groan. "_Because, _I am going to make you look fab on Valintines day!" She paused before her eyes widened. "Maybe we can even get you a date."

Stevie shook her head. "No. I didn't say you could go this far out when I said we could be friends."

"So? I am the queen of style."

"I thought Molly was the queen. . .?"

"Oh. . .yeah," Grace shook her head. "Anyway, I'm still the princess. So first off, spray tan!"

That got Stevie's attention. "What? No. Apsolutely not. I am not about to go walking around looking like a orange peel."

"But I spray tan all the time."

"Again, I don't want to look like an orange peel."

Grace's big mouth opened wide. "I do not look like an orange!"

"Well – "

Grace hel her hand up. "Nope. You are going to get one. First step of looking perf is to be tan and you, my friend, are pasty." She ushered Stevie inside the middle stall and closed the door before Stevie could make a protest. "Ready?"

"Fine." Stevie groaned out.

"Yay!" Grace clapped her hands excitedly and hit the 'on' button.

XXXXX

"See? You look absolutely perf-tastic!"

Stevie looked down at her skin. It wasn't as bad she had though it was going to be. It actually kind of looked nice. . .but only kind of! It would be the death of Stevie before she admitted to being glad of being 'perf-tastic'.

Grace flipped her blonde hair to the side. "Now, time for your style."

"What's wrong with my style?"

Grace gave her an incredious look, gesturing to her clothes. "_That _is not perf."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something pink – "

"No!"

"Ugh, fine." Grace thought for a minute. "Oh, how about something blue?"

Stevie thought for minute. She didn't mind blue but for all she knew Grace could have some sort of Cinderella dress up her sleeve. "You'd have to show me first."

Grace spun around, hair flipping into Stevie's mouth, and pressed another button. After Stevie choked up all the hair, she saw a closet coming out from behind the sink. "Wow. . ."

"I know." Grace beamed. "Kacey installed it for us."

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, another chapter here. Listen, I really like this idea but I would also appreaciate if someone gave me some ideas. So if anyone out there has anything they want to see in this story, let me know in your review! I use everyone's ideas so don't be afraid. Also, this chapter was inspired by my great friend, _stacy890_. She is amazing and no matter what happens she is always there to help out. So, love ya Stacy!

Lastly, thanks to _Poison Black Holly__, __Princess Flora333_ and _Loopy One_ for reviewing. And thank you to everyone reading this story as well.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Grace smiled to herself as she finished running the straightening iron through Stevie's brown hair. It really was nice to feel like an equal for a bit. Don't get her wrong, she loved Molly, but it was often a dog-owner relationship and lately it seemed that nothing the blonde did was right.<p>

She finished running the iron through the hair and set it down on the table next to her. "Voila!" She exclaimed as she rotated Stevie's chair towards the mirror. Stevie's mouth went slack as she looked at her self.

Grace gave herself a pat on the back for her great work.

"Wow. . ." Stevie managed to stutter out.

"I told you." Grace sing-songed and picked up a back from the floor. "And here, I found the perfect blue dress for you."

Stevie took the bag and gave her a cautious look. "Ruffles?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Stevie walked into the closet area of the perf bathroom and began getting ready.

Meanwhile, Grace waited outside, playing with her blonde hair.

When Stevie finally came out, she made Grace jump up and down with excitement.

"You look perf!"

Stevie looked down at the dress. It was just solid blue but it had a blue bow on the chest and went to about her knees. "I guess it's not that bad. . ."

"Duh, it's not that bad. I picked it out!" Grace beamed.

Stevie shook her head. "Okay, what's next?"

"Next," Grace grabbed a pair of heels off of the counter and handed them to Stevie. "We go show off your new look."

"Where are we going to do that?"

"At the mall. . .duh."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "You mean we are going to 'shop and pose'?"

"Yep!" Grace grabbed her hand and forced he out the bathroom. Stevie almost tripped into Grace when they suddenly stopped.

"What's. . .?" Stevie didn't need to finish as she saw Molly and some friends walking on the other side of the cafeteria. "You're embarrassed of me."

Grace turned and shook her head furiously. "No, it's just. . .Molly is mean. I don't want her to turn on me."

"It's fine, Grace." Stevie sighed and started walking the other way, expecting Grace to follow Molly.

"Wait!" Grace ran up to her and linked arms with her. "We can go out the back." The blonde offered a smile.

Stevie gladly returned it.

* * *

><p>So? What did you guys think? Oh, and I have a poll up on mmy profile if you guys want to help out with that. . .Review!<p> 


End file.
